Gladius
Summary As a Donquixote Family Executive, Gladius resided close by to his master Donquixote Doflamingo, who was the king of Dressrosa. Being very loyal to Doflamingo, Gladius would quickly harm close friends like Baby 5 and Viola in order to protect him. He did not hesitate to shoot Baby 5 when she was having an outburst towards Doflamingo, and he immediately tried to kill Viola who had joined Monkey D. Luffy's side. Gladius fought against the Corrida Coliseum fighters and Strawhats until Bartolomeo landed the blow that knocked him out. He was later arrested by the Marines due to the crimes of Doflamingo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, higher with preparation Name: Gladius Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Executive, Paramecia Devil Fruit user, Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can inflate himself like a balloon and explode), Hair Manipulation, Limited Poison Manipulation (His hair are poisonous sharp needles), Explosion Manipulation (Via Devil Fruit), Self-Destruction and Danmaku, Enhanced Sight (via goggles), Expert Marksman and Firearms Specialist, Resistance to Explosion Manipulation (Came out unscathead from his self-explosion, and his fruit should function similarly to that of Mr. 5, where explosive energies have no affect on his body), limited Flight (Can use his explosions to propel himself ), limited Transmutation (capable of turning non-organic objects into explosions that inflate until they explode) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (He is superior to Viola, as he was capable of hurting her with a casual attack. He blew up a portion of the Flower Hill with his powers. He also easily subdued Kyros while as a toy. He could casually deal harm to the likes of Baby 5 with his pistol), higher with preparation (When given enough time, Gladius can inflate several areas at once, creating a massive explosion. Even Cavendish and Nico Robin showed concern when seeing the explosion about to be triggered) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ (Capable of standing in close proximity of his explosions, though he may have resistance to explosives due to the function of Devil Fruits) Stamina: He can keep moving around despite being stabbed in the shoulder and losing some blood, though an attack to his head was enough to knock him out Range: Several Dozen meters with projectiles, hundreds of meters with the range of his Devil Fruit Standard Equipment: Several pellets that he can fire from his wristlets that explode on contact. He also carries a pistol. He wears goggles that have similar functions to scopes and binoculars. Intelligence: Above Average. He is experienced with combat and understands how to use his Devil Fruit ability effectively. However, he is quite short tempered and impatient. He was unable to realize that Kin'emon was disguised as Doflamingo at one point. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pamu Pamu no Mi (Pop-Pop Fruit) is a Paramenica-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to cause their own body or any inorganic object they touch to rupture and explode, turning them into a Rupture Human (破裂（パンク）人間, Panku Ningen). It was eaten by Gladius. He uses this ability for combat. He can cause his own arms to swell up and explode while grabbing onto his opponents, causing explosive damage, or grab onto an object and cause it to work as a grenade by launching shrapnel with the explosion injuring his opponents. If a person is changed into an object that is considered inorganic, it will enable Gladius to make them swell up and explode with his ability, thus killing them. *'Met Punc' (メットパンク, Metto Panku): Gladius swells up his helmet and causes it to explode which causes the shards from the explosion to hit the target. This was first seen used against Luffy and Viola when they were running away from Gladius. *'Jirai Punc' (地雷パンク, Jirai Panku, literally meaning "Landmine Punc"): Gladius implants his powers within a surface, creating swelling points. These swelling points will explode if they are touched. This was first used to arm walls of Dressrosa palace's plateau, to which Chinjao fell victim to when he attempted to climb it. *'Punc Bala' (破裂弾丸（パンクバーラ）, Panku Bāra, literally meaning "Rupture Bullet"): Gladius implants his powers on bullets, causing them to swell up and float, similar to balloons. Those inflated bullets will then detonate on contact. Gladius can also use this technique in order to gain altitude, by jumping from bullet to bullet. It was first used against Nico Robin, Bartolomeo, and Rebecca and when they were floating above the 3rd level of the new royal plateau. "Bala" is Spanish, Catalan and Filipino for "Bullet". *'Punc Rock Fest' (パンク岩（ロック）フェス, Panku Rokku Fesu): Gladius inflates the ground around him and then blows it up, causing massive destruction to his surroundings. First used against Cavendish who managed to escape the attack thanks to Bartolomeo's ability. *'Catapult Punc' (投石（カタパルト）パンク, Kataparuto Panku, literally meaning "Stone Throwing Punc"): Using the firing mechanism installed on his arms, Gladius fires several inflating bullets at the enemy. First used against Monkey D. Luffy, but Bartolomeo jumped in front of the bullets and took the damage instead. It was later named after he used it against Nico Robin, but Bartolomeo was able to stop it with his barrier. *'Bracchium' (ブラッキウム, Burakkiumu): Gladius inflates his wrist devices to swell up and explode. It was first seen against to dwarves of Tontatta but named against Cavendish, but Bartolomeo intervened. *'Punc Hair' (パンクヘア, Panku Hea): Gladius inflates his hair, transforming each strand into sharp needles, which he then fires at his opponents, made more dangerous by the paralyzing agent they are coated in. First used against Bartolomeo, who tried to stop Gladius from destroying the rock wall Robin and Cavendish were on. *'Fashion Punc' (全身破裂（ファッションパンク）, Fasshon Panku, literally meaning "Fullbody Rupture"): Gladius swells up himself, turning himself into a gigantic balloon-like appearance. If he is attacked in anyway while in this form, his body will cause a massive explosion, which will also fire off all of his hair needles in all directions. The aftereffects is that all of his hair will be gone leaving behind a buzz cut. This was first seen in an attempt to attack Bartolomeo and Robin at the same time. *'Punc Rock Super Arena' (パンク岩（ロック）スーパーアリーナ, Panku Rokku Sūpā Arīna): A stronger version of Punc Rock Fest, Gladius causes an area to swell up to great proportions before detonating it. This was first seen in an attempt to attack Robin, but she evaded it thanks to Hakuba's speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Inflation Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Pirates Category:Transformation Users Category:Gun Users